bleached_wolfs_rainfandomcom-20200215-history
Riruka Dokugamine
Riruka Dokugamine (Dokugamine Riruka) is a Fullbringer and part of a group of Fullbringers. Appearance Riruka is a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long magenta hair that she keeps into two pigtails, wearing a white hat that has two extensions in the back, looking similar to rabbit ears. A strand of hair hangs on the right side of her face, and has a fringe over her forehead. She wears a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts, with a dark ribbon above that, and with her outfit a pair of thigh-length boots. Personality Although at times confident, Riruka can be a bit impatient, which she let's show clearly. She can be timid and shy however around wolves, who she is extremely fond of. History In the Old World, Riruka lived as an ordinary human with her parents. At one point, she met a wolf, who she got to know well, and eventually fell in love with him. However, that changed when he was killed, leaving her devastated. Afterwards, in the New World, she learned that she possessed the ability to use Fullbring. It was then that she would found by Kugo Ginjo, who taught her how to use her power. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Awareness: As a being with spiritual energy, Riruka can sense other being that possess the same energy, as well as see wolves past their human disguise. Fullbring Love Gun '(''Doruhausu): A fish-shaped device that resembles a gun, it has wing-like protrusions on both sides of it. Using her spiritual energy, Riruka can fire objects at her target. The power of the attack can be increased by twisting the setting on the Love Gun. '''Enhanced Love Gun: After receiving a portion of Ichigo Kurosaki's Fullbring from Ginjo, Riruka gains white bands of armor that cover her forearms with two yellow spikes on the area of each of her hands and the pieces on her hat appear to be more like rabbit ears. She also gains a yellow collar around her neck, with a pink tie with white armor that covers her chest like broken heart, as well as her legs. Her Love Gun is enhanced as well, allowing her to fire it at a more efficient rate. She can also increase the size of the objects that she fires, causing the heart on it to glow. * Human Container: As Riruka stabs a target with her gaunlets, the "R" on them glows, follow by a light that pours out from where she stabs the target. She then is transferred inside them, where her presences can't be sensed. When she plans to leave them, a door-like opening appears on their chest and opens, allowing Riruka to come out. As a result the person who she leaves fall unconscious as a result. Quotes * "What are you waiting? Just hurry up and bring out your Fullbring already!" * "W-w-w-wolves!!! Oh my gosh! You're so... I mean you're... I can't believe..." * "I love wolves. Before, I fell in love with one. He was so nice to me, and so kind. That changed when he got killed...and my love for wolves died. I thought I'd never love them again. That's when Ginjo found me, and he helped me find my love for wolves again." Notes & trivia * Unlike the other Fullbringers, Riruka does not share the same agenda as they did. * In the Bleach series, Riruka's Fullbring is a playhouse called Dollhouse. * She was the one of the last Fullbringer to be recruited by Ginjo. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fullbringer